Rivales
by mishima sashi
Summary: Historia alejada de ser el clásico Alucard el perro sirviente, Integra la ama y señora,Walter el fiel mayordomo, Seras la draculina novata, Pip el mercenario impulsivo, sin embargo las personalidades o mejor dicho la forma de ser de los ya mencionados ha tratado de no ser alteradas o modificadas, colegio, AxI, Walter vs Alucard, contado desde el punto de vista de Alucard
1. 1: rivales

**Entonces resucito con esta nueva historia en mi cabeza hay muchas más de varias parejas así que no sabía con cuales seguir cuales dejar…así que encontré la solución enfocarme solo en una -_-U si así en mi cabeza solo surgen ideas para esta hasta que termine el fic y comience otro, como siempre el primer cap es cortito haber que aceptación tiene si les parece bonito los demás serán más larguitos entonces gracias por echarle un vistazo a mi segundo fic de esta hermosa pareja X3, como siempre disculpen los horrores ortográficos y gracias por leer :3**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de el anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**Rivales**

Una mañana distinta podría decir…hoy entro a un nuevo colegio….ese pequeño maleante de Walter me convenció de entrar, maldito y tuve que aceptar porque se me hace molesto andar buscando otros lugares y demás, me pongo ese uniforme color negro azulado, que incomodo…odio los uniformes y mas los primeros días de clases!, decido ir caminando a pesar de ser alguien con una familia bastante influyente…odio estar andando en limosinas o coches lujosos es bastante molesto, aunque el hecho de que ese chico raro de Walter me ande siguiendo con la escusa de que me voy a perder, no me la trago, ese chico me tiene un afecto extraño, demasiado, es como si me odiara y al mismo tiempo me admirara, o yo creo que simplemente se divierte conmigo, aunque yo de todas formas hago lo mismo, nuestra relación es solo un juego él me hace la vida imposible y yo le pago con la misma moneda

Dejando atrás esas grandes rejas en uno de los lugares más privilegiados de la ciudad, dejo atrás mi casa y me voy caminando tranquilamente hacia el lugar cuando recibo un golpe por la espalda que por poco me hace caer en un charco que la lluvia de la anterior noche había dejado, el se ríe triunfante pero le quito su mochila y la pateo fuertemente hacia la avenida, el corre rápidamente por ella, no sin antes que un automóvil casi lo atropelle, me rio malignamente, claro eso le pasa por tratar de arruinarme el día, el corre con una sonrisa hacía mi junto con un cigarrillo en la boca

-tus padres no sienten tu olor a tabaco?-le pregunto mirándolo de reojo mientras continuo caminando con una sonrisa burlona-Walter…

-hum! Mis padres? Como si les importara-ese chico es un rebelde y no le importa más que divertirse con las personas manejándolas a su antojo, claro nunca llega a lastimarlas, solo a causarles una gran rabieta, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que le encanta estar a mi lado, porque a los dos lo único que nos importa es pasar el día viendo que hacen esos humanos, y también el hecho de que es bastante difícil hacerme una jugarreta a mi-pero tu tomas sangre, no es peor?, no es casi lo mismo-se dirige a mi levantando una ceja

-es vino dulce, y solo es de vez en cuando, tu andas fumando desde que te conozco-le digo con una media sonrisa mientras él me mira como si no me creyera, ha! Que crea lo que él quiera-y bien no me vas a decir nada sobre ese lugar…-le digo incitándolo a chismearme algo, tanto andar divirtiéndose con ellos supongo que sabrá ya mucho

-hummm,…pues no te digo nada-dice burlándose de mí a lo que yo respondo con un golpe en la nuca-auch! Oye idiota lo vuelves a hacer y te corto en trocitos!-se dirige a mí con una mirada de un enojo divertido

-vamos shinigami tengo que tener algunos conocimientos previos para estar preparado, dime algo te doy 30 ctvs.-le digo descaradamente sabiendo que seguro me dirá

-300 dólares? Está bien-sabia que diría eso aunque en realidad no le hace falta al hico, ni a mí, dado que al lugar donde vamos solo entran los hijos de personas poderosas, tanto en dinero como en otros ámbitos, a excepción de que sean demasiado buenos en el estudio, porque allá todo se manejaba con dinero, era uno de los lugares más caros y más prestigioso del país así que estar en ese lugar era un sueño para algunos-pero lo hare cuando nos topemos con ellos…-y yo me quedo insatisfecho pero bueno no hay nada mejor que hacer, haber con que rarezas me encuentro

Llegamos caminando, pocos caminaban la gran mayoría llegaba hasta la puerta en su lujoso coche, nos adentramos en el lugar y no veo nada interesante hasta que, alguien choca contra mi espalda, me doy la vuelta sin ningún interés y veo en el suelo a una chica de cabellera rubia sobándose una de sus piernas, ciertamente atractiva, me mira con unos ojos grandes y preciosos, que habría estado haciendo para chocar de esa forma…

-l…lo siento mucho!-me dice firme, que era un soldado o qué?, me llama la atención su forma de pararse parecía ser perfecta y disciplinada

-ajajajajaja-estalla en risas Walter, al verla, al instante ella lo ve y pone una sonrisa de felicidad-Seras Victoria…cuanto tiempo niña…-se me hace extraño su comentario, tal vez ya se conocían

-Wa…Walter!- dice deshaciendo su firmeza para acercarse a él, mirarlo para arriba ya que esta chica es un tanto bajita-pero si tienes la misa edad que yo!-dice acercando su rostro al de él, demasiado diría yo que me quede mirando desde una corta distancia, Walter llevaba los ojos cerrados en símbolo de superioridad y cuando los abrió

-oye! No te acerques tanto a mi…que te gusto!?-el dice poniendo de lado su cigarrillo en una sonrisa burlona acercándose a ella, para después de ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica que respondió casi gritando nerviosamente

-q..que! dices! Odio a los hombres que fuman!-decía nerviosa, quien sabe tal vez si le gustaba este chico, él le dio un pequeño empujoncito se dio la vuelta y luego giro de costado su cabeza para dirigirse a la señorita que había quedado con cara de gato dormido

-el chico francés también fuma , pero el si te gusta no?-decía burlándose de la señorita, que al momento de escuchar el comentario tomo un color rojo vivo en sus mejillas, parece que le había dado en su punto débil, me pareció graciosa esa niña, a pesar de que no le haya dirigido ni una palabra, mientras que Walter contenía su risa para pasos después la libera y al terminar de carcajear me dijo-ella era Seras Victoria hija del jefe de la seguridad nacional, es algo nerviosa pero no es una chica mala-decía sonriendo, parecía que se conocían desde algún tiempo

Al pasar también pude observar de pasad a una chica bastante extraña que andaba con unos audífonos mientras tarareaba una canción, llevaba gafas y mientras iba cantando pude ver sus dientes afilados me pareció interesante, pude ver un grupo de tres chicos el del medio que parecía ser el líder caminaba con elegancia exagerada cerrando los ojos, por eso mismo no se fijo y termino golpeándose contra un poste, los que supongo eran sus amigos rompieron a carcajadas y él como un niño pequeño se sonrojo, me miro y me mando una mirada amenazadora ala cual no hice caso, mas allá también vi a un tipo raro que parecía estar llevando una biblia y una cruz en la mano cruzamos al caminar y sentí una chispa recorrer mi cuerpo nuestras miradas se encontraron y sin dirigirnos una palabra comencé a odiarlo de alguna forma y me pareció divertido ni siquiera con el shinigami me había pasado eso

Salimos a una de las puertas principales pero de un momento a otro había gente reunida allí, principalmente jóvenes, no me llamo mucho la atención hasta que Walter me indico que fuéramos, nos metimos entre la multitud y pude ver como se estacionaba una limosina muy lujosa y reluciente, como salía un hombre bien uniformado y abría la puerta para que después pudiera ver a esa chica, su mano fue tomada por la del conductor ayudándola a salir, fue impactante, nunca había visto con detalle a ninguna chica pero esta vez por alguna razón me fije en cada detalle, salió elegantemente, la detalle con mi mirada y pude ver sus largos cabellos dorados que revoloteaban por el viento, piel color canela, unos ojos de color azul precisos que eran adornados por unos lentes tan finos que hacían resaltar su mirada

Walter se percato de mi expresión y la forma en que la miraba, sonrió me pateo levemente como para que nadie se diera cuenta me miro y me dijo con malicia y diversión-mala suerte que no sea tuya…-parece que había encontrado finalmente algo con que molestarme, después de dirigirme una sonrisa de triunfo se separo de mi y se dirigió hacia esa chica que me había impresionado, y no fue solo mi sorpresa el que se haya acercado a ella si no de todos los que estaban allí de mirones no alcance a escuchar nada solo vi como el ya sin su cigarrillo en los labios fue a saludar a ella, esta lo miro un momento en silencio vi mover sus labios de la chica, que se detuvieron y luego vi como Walter parece haber dicho algo que impresiono a la chica, haciendo que abriera los ojos ampliamente, cuando ese detestable shinigami acerco su rostro y robo un beso de los labios de esa chica, todos se impresionaron, los guardias no supieron de qué forma reaccionar por la misma impresión, quien era ella? Y por qué? Porque en el instante en el que ese chico la besó en mi corazón se inundo un sentimiento desconocido por mí, porque al ver la escena a pesar de no saber siquiera su nombre tuve ganas de ir a destrozarle la cara a Walter?, que es este sentimiento tan extraño que estoy sintiendo ahora y que no puedo controlar?, si alguien tiene la respuesta quisiera saberla…porque yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa.


	2. 2: declaracion de guerra

**Después de unos cuantos problemitas con mi cuenta en Fantiction vuelvo…bien pues haber sobre lo de Walter…mmm…no me gusta el WxI ni siquiera me agrada, la cosa es que el que me gusta es Walter de joven me parece lindo -w- y creo que es el único que puede molestar a Alucard y ser otra opción de pareja para Integra ya que Pip es de Seras y los otros no me gustan para Integra, soy de las personas que cuando le gusta un personaje anda emparejandol con los personajes más apuestos ajajaja XD por eso es lo del Walter vs Alucard claro que soy fan del AxI! *.* ha! Y que no crean, yo también veo al mayordomo como el segundo padre de Integra, pero creo que si fuese más o menos de su edad seria digno contrincante para el genialoso de Alucard en esto de ser pareja de Integra o al menos yo así lo veo desde Hellsing ultímate, hasta ahí, luego sobre qué edad tienen…puuues yo pensaba más o menos niños pero cuando comencé a pensarlo bien dije: no, porque creo que si son niños no podría hacerles ciertas cosas, además que esto sería algo más serio, entonces digamos que están a la edad donde las hormonas están más alborotadas y te comienza a atraer el sexo opuesto, serian unos 15 o 16 o hasta 17 no es fijo se los dejo a ustedes pero no pasan de los 17 o al menos es así en mi mente, bien entonces perdón por las fallas en ortografía, muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic y gracias a: Aimeshuca, celtica, mary carrasco, countess, Mayra Niimura, Artemisa275, suz14, Dulce Tiramisu y a Lalechugaloca todos sus cometarios me motivan a escribir y a cada uno de ellos les tengo aprecio como si fueran mis tesoros X3 enserio muchas gracias! **

**2: Declaración de guerra**

****Me quede mirándolos por un segundo apretando fuertemente mis puños, en verdad quería ir y matar a ese despreciable de Walter, maldición y ni siquiera se la razón, no recuerdo en qué momento termine diciéndome "quiero romperle la cara" y ni en qué momento me respondí con "por qué no?..." y a paso rápido pase entre la multitud que veía sorprendida, no sé quien era esa chica, no sé por qué Walter fue e hizo lo que hizo, es mas no sé por qué razón me estoy dirigiendo hacia ellos, ya estoy más cerca de estas dos personas, mientras más me voy acercando puedo ver como ese desgraciado shinigami agarra las muñecas de la chica, y ella parece un maniquí quieto y en silencio, eso me molesta aun mas, que no podía empujarlo o al menos reaccionar!?, me molesta, me molesta demasiado, no quiero que estén cerca ni un segundo más!

En unos pocos segundos estoy detrás de Walter con una furia incontenible, por su culpa me siento extraño! nunca me había sucedido algo así…hasta hoy, pero lo importante es que ahora si le voy a dar su merecido!, me acerco a él lo tomo del hombro para que volteara a verme y yo le recibiría con una buena golpiza pero…-Walter!...-le digo, el tranquilamente se separa de la chica, voltea completamente su rostro y me mira con una sonrisa burlona, no me había dado cuenta…, y cuando lo hice ya es muy tarde lo único que alcance a decir fue-tu…mald…-no puedo continuar porque rápidamente sin que nadie alcanzara a verlo por lo veloz que fue, se aparta un poco, interpone sus pies en medio de los míos y me empuja por la espalda imperceptiblemente, y no satisfecho agarra mi mano y hace que agarre el brazo de la chica, causando que caiga junto con ella, ese maldito! Cuanto lo detesto me había hecho una jugarreta muy sucia, como sabia que reaccionaria de esa forma!?, que tan fácil de soy de predecir?, maldición ese tipo al fin pudo ponerme en una situación molesta…, espera hablando de situación molesta…

me di cuenta de repente que me encontraba técnicamente recostado sobre esa chica, gracias al empujón y movimientos de Walter había quedado sobre de ella agarrando su muñeca derecha, me apoyaba sobre mis brazos para no aplastarla, por un momento me olvide de el odio que profesaba contra ese chico y sentí como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, podía ver ahora con mas detención el hermoso rostro de la chica, ella había quedado paralizada, es mas creo que no respondía desde que Walter le había robado ese beso, por mi parte al poder sentir su piel en mi mano, sentí calor en mis mejillas, y me dije a mí mismo _"maldición que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_, pero estaba claro me había puesto algo nervioso al tenerla tan cerca, quise disculparme pero en un instante me elevaron dos guardias pude ver a la señorita recostada en el suelo que tenia la vista fija en el cielo, busque a ese pequeño maleante y al instante sentí como me pateaba discretamente y me mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tal parece se había divertido bastante, maldito  
esos hombres nos llevaron a los dos a una de las tantas canchas en ese lugar nos esperaba una mujer bastante alta, con el pelo muy corto y con mas músculos que ni los mismos hombres que nos trajeron podían igualarla, era una de los profesores de educación física voltee a ver a Walter y este había cambiado de semblante ahora hasta podría decir que estaba asustado…esa grande mujer nos miraba como si fuéramos sus presas o algo parecido, en cuanto nos soltaron, Walter se paro firme como un soldado yo solo continúe con mi postura normal porque estar tan asustado?

Entonces esa mujer hablo-así que andan haciendo travesuras he niños? Jajajaja-se reía, que molesta era, que nos de nuestro castigo y listo, pero antes de que nos dijera algo mas delante de mi paso un chico corriendo a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Walter volvió a sonreír, quien será? Me pregunte, cuando lo vi me pareció bastante extraño llevaba una trenza demasiado larga, un parche en el ojo, y una curita encima de su nariz, a pesar de estar siendo perseguido por tres guardias el corría con una gran sonrisa, me percate que esa mujer no estaba en un segundo había atrapado al alborotador, lo trajeron donde nosotros y Walter lo "saludo"

-francés idiota otra vez haciendo de las tuyas? Que hiciste ahora he?-decía de lo más tranquilo, al momento que dijo francés recordé a la chica policía, he? porque le dije así?, bueno de todas formas supongo que este es el francés fumador todo un espécimen

-yo no hice nada malo solo procuraba que no le pase nada malo a mi preciosa Seras- decía el chico justificándose, me vio y se dirigió a mi apuntándome con un cigarrillo que quien sabe de dónde saco-oye y tu quien eres? Eres nuevo? Jajajaja que pena nuevo y ya estas castigado, de Walter lo esperaba pero de un…agh-no pudo seguir hablando por que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la profesora que lo hizo caer al suelo

-con castigo y te atreves a fumar aquí no! Pero quien te crees que eres he!? –decía de mal humor la mujer, aunque no la culpo parece que ese chico también era una molestia, pero de alguna forma se me hace agradable, después de unos segundos este se levanto y en cuanto lo hizo, la mujer nos mando a dar vueltas a esa gran cancha no recuerdo cuantas dijo, lo que sé es que con uniforme más negro que el alma de Walter y ese sol, fue demasiado agotador sobretodo que ese día reinaban las altas temperaturas

Comenzamos a dar vueltas una y otra vez ya estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando ese francés se acerco y se puso a correr a mi lado, me miro con una sonrisa y me pregunto-que hiciste para estar aquí? Como dije es extraño que castiguen a un nuevo jajaja-se reía parece que para este chico era algo normal ser castigado

-caí sobre una chica- solo eso creo que no necesitaría mas explicaciones, luego de decírselo el me vio con una cara demasiado asombrada, luego ya un poco mas despierto me dijo

-tu…tú fuiste el que se cayó sobre Integra Hellsing! pobre de ti debes estar agradecido que no te hayan matado! jajaja- decía riendo este chico, qué? Qué hay de malo en caer sobre…bueno si es demasiado vergonzoso además que tal vez ella me haya tomado por un acosador o algún pervertido por ser nuevo, me pregunto en qué salón estará? Desde cuando conoce al shinigami…por qué no puedo olvidar la sensación de su suave piel…espera! Que me pasa! Yo no estaba pensando en eso, volví a ver al francés y le pregunte

-quien es ella y porque tanto alboroto solo por una chica?-decía molesto, que? No puedo parar de sentirme raro, la escena sigue presente en mi… , además de eso no puedo borrar su rostro de mi mente, maldito Walter! Todo esto es por su culpa

-es que acaso no lo sabes!? Su padre es el director de esta escuela, además que es uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo el país, es decir, es como la princesa de este lugar el único que se le acerca lo bastante es Walter porque sus familias creo que están vinculadas o algo asi...

-creo que hablas demasiado francés-de repente apareció Walter detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa asesina-ya hasta pareces una mujer deberías de cerrar la boca y no andar divulgando información-parece que no le agrado nada que ese chico me diera daros sobre…Integra…ese era su nombre

-deja de llamarme "francés" mi nombre es PIP BERNADOTTE! Que te quede claro!-decia molesto el pobre, claro yo también me molestaría si solo me llaman por mi nacionalidad

Después de dar una eternidad de vueltas nos indicaron donde eran nuestros respectivos salones roge al cielo como pocas veces lo hacía que no me tocara con el alborotador de Walter, parece que el cielo nunca me escucharía, por el tiempo que pasamos en el castigo nos perdimos las primeras clases y solo quedaba un poco para el receso así que decidieron que no asistiríamos para poder descansar y no distraer a los demás no quería estar cerca de ese chico y el francés parece que se había acercado al curso de la chica policía…en verdad era un acosador…me apoye en una pared cuando de repente escuche las voces de unas chicas hablando cerca de mi parece que estaban en la esquina de la pared, no soy de las personas que me interesan esas cosas, pero necesitaba saber más de esta escuela y ya no podía contar con el shinigami o si no me hacia otra de las suyas

-la odio, la odio! Que molesta es! es el primer día y ya anda llamando la atención de medio mundo aparte que tuvo la suerte de estar tan cerca del galán de Walter aaaaay! Que rabia!-chillaba una de las chicas

-seee jajaja y ni siquiera es nada espectacular que digamos, solo tiene dinero y nada más, para colmo esta toda negra ajajajaja-la forma en la que hablaban me parecía repugnante quien se merecía que hablaran así a sus espaldas, me estaba dando ganas de vomitar con tan solo escucharlas, estuve a punto de levantarme y marcharme cuando nuevamente hablaron

-debería morir ese extraterrestre de Integra solo la soportamos porque es la hija del director-decía descarada, me molesto, me molesto bastante como se atrevían! Que no podían decírselo en la cara

-sí pero es conveniente ser sus amigas así si hacemos algo malo ella nos salvara la muy tonta jajaja- maldición! Por alguna razón me daba igual que fueran mujeres o no! Sentí la misma sensación de querer partirles el rostro a golpes, Que seres tan despreciables…

Antes de que siguieran moviendo sus sucias bocas, justo a tiempo toco la campana de receso me levante y quise ver los rostros de esas chicas, pero para mi mala suerte ya se habían ido, fui al salón que me habían indicado a dejar mi mochila y al entrar a unos pocos pasos para mi mala suerte? Estaba allí esa chica de la que todos hablaban y la que no podía salir de mi mente, sus lentes estaban nublados por la luz del sol en tono seco y frio casi como si fuera una orden me dijo

-siéntate aquí-sentí como una punzada en el pecho, ella apuntaba detrás de ella, sin decir nada ni replicar acomode mi mochila en el lugar ella no volteo ni se inmuto nuevamente hablo y esta vez si parecía ser una orden y dijo-sígueme-camino dándome la espalda, yo sonreí divertido, me sentía de algún modo feliz o mejor dicho se me hacia divertido, era fría pero al mismo tiempo notaba nerviosismo en ella a pesar de no hablar mucho ni hacer ningún gesto

Salimos al pasillo, no sabía a dónde me llevaba que era una secuestradora?...me burlaba en mi mente se me hacía bastante divertido, demasiado diría yo ya que por más que quisiera mi sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro, estuve a punto de preguntarle cuando ella se detuvo y al frente vi como dos chicas más o menos de nuestra edad se acercaban hablando felizmente y en cuanto nos vieron dibujaron una sonrisa demasiado forzada, se acercaron a nosotros y la saludaron amablemente

-hoola! Inte!-decían y se acercaban a ella ara darle uno de esos besos en la mejilla que se acostumbran a dar entre chicas a lo que "Inte" había rechazado dando un paso para atrás

Las dos chicas en conjunto se rieron y al instante las reconocí maldición…eran las mismas chicas que había escuchado hace algunos minutos atrás las tenía en mi frente y más bien tuve las fuerzas de contenerme y no hacerle daño, pero con qué vergüenza venia y le hablaba amablemente que basura, pensé

Ellas seguían hablándole a Integra como si la quisieran de verdad, me sorprende como son las mujeres, o al menos estas no valían nada, cuando Integra se alejo un poco y les dijo-lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer-entonces me hizo una seña y la seguí, en cuanto esas chicas salieron del campo de visión de Integra cambiaron rápidamente sus rostros a unos de desprecio insuperables parece que no se habían dado cuenta que las estaba viendo avanzamos un poco mas y nuevamente me fije en ella que no decía nada, parecía que caminaba con un fantasma hasta que por fin le pregunte burlándome

-que pasa Integra…a donde me llevas me vas a violar?-quería ver como reaccionaria, yo mostraba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro esperando algún grito de ella, pero no se giro lentamente y se dirigió a mi diciéndome

-oye!...no creas que soy cualquier persona solamente estoy a cargo de mostrarte los lugares importantes de este lugar así que deberías tener más respeto y cerrar la boca-me dijo enfadada pero no me asusto ni intimido más bien hizo que me interese mas en ella porque con solo estar con ella podía descubrir mas cosas que quería ocultar con ese silencio parece que sentía triste y solitaria, pero que molesta y divertida me parecía

Como ya era la hora donde todos comían algo ella me llevo a un lugar donde habían varios puestos de comida cada uno con mesas y sombrillas como si fuese un día de campo o algo así pero que más se podía esperar de una escuela de niños mimados mientras caminábamos ella se detuvo por un instante como si estuviera hipnotizada por algo, vi a donde ella estaba dirigiendo su mirada y estaba claro esta chica quería un "rico helado" que era una niña? Si de seguro vivía sobre el dinero

Molestándola pase a su lado empujándola con el hombro, ella no dijo nada más que un "he?" la agarre de la muñeca y empuje levemente con la palma hacia la vitrina de helados, un hombre muy amable nos atendió ella parecía estar nerviosa porque apretaba fuertemente los puños a su costado, que linda….como parecía que no escogería nada yo hable por ella

-deme de sabor menta- dije despreocupado ella trato de replicar algo cuando la interrumpió-que te pasa yo invito o es que no te gusta ese sabor?-ella bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio, lo tome por un sí, cuando los trajeron le pase uno a esta chica que parecía ser un mimo no decía nada que no podía la menos decirme…yo que sé, como funciona la escuela? Como son los compañeros? algo…

-oye…vamos dime algo estas muda o que? siendo alguien importante deberi…-fui interrumpido por el sonido de dos copas chocando contra la mesa de vidrio que estaba en frente de nosotros saque el dinero de mi bolsillo y cuando estuve a punto de pagar alguien me interrumpió pasando su brazo por el medio para pagarle a esa persona, me sonrió fingiendo amabilidad, en forma de burla

-tranquilo Alucard yo pago por ti y también por Integra- el me mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja triunfante, maldición!, de donde había salido este tipo!? Agarro uno de los helados y se fue acercando lenta y elegantemente a Integra parecía ser un mayordomo por la forma en la que lo hacía pero que hacia ahí parado? No dejaría que me venciera este chico agarre la otra y fui a paso rápido hasta alcanzarlo lo empuje levemente y lo sobrepase, me sentí tan bien, pero no duraría mucho rápidamente sentí como estaba detrás de mí y me volvía a pasar, cuán lejos estaba Integra? Bueno al menos sentí como si estuviera en una carrera de autos, tanto así que lo único que deseaba era ganarle a este chico y parece que el por su parte sentía lo mismo y la meta era Integra no dejaría que el ganara! No quiero eso, "yo quiero ganar yo quiero estar con ella…" me di cuenta de que me había perdido en algún momento y lo único que quería era estar con ella…que en un momento no nos dimos de uno de esos molestos cables que estaban en el suelo y desafortunadamente los dos al mismo tiempo tropezamos con él, porque tenía que tener tan mala suerte…al tropezarnos los dos helados cayeron sobre ella cubriéndola de verde tanto en la cabeza como en su blusa, los dos la vimos pálidos, ella se quedo inmóvil, ni el mismo Walter supo que hacer pareciese que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante

-me causan demasiados problemas-decía seriamente mientras pegaba sus dedos con el helado que estaba sobre ella, claro que la gente no dejo pasar por desapercibido el estado de ella, comenzaron a reírse a sus espaldas y otros a murmurar más cosas, no lo soporte mas y fui a tomar una de sus muñecas para llevarla algún lugar donde pueda cambiarse de ropa de todas formas era mi culpa…lo hice pero al mismo instante alguien hizo lo mismo, si, ese detestable shinigami hizo lo mismo que yo, que era mi gemelo o qué? No teníamos tiempo para andar peleando los por de las dos manos la llevamos dentro del lugar, fuimos hasta donde estaban los casilleros para que pudiera sacar otra ropa, seguro que estaba preparada para este tipo de cosas, en todo el trayecto unas pocas veces voltee levemente para verla ella caminaba detrás de nosotros en cuanto se percataba de mi mirada reaccionaba y bajaba la mirada, con ese gesto que me daba yo ponía una gran sonrisa en verdad disfrutaba agarrándola una vez más, no quisiera soltarla…, pero en que estoy pensando no ha pasado ni un día de que la conocí! Pero cuando la veo siento como si ya la conociera perfectamente, llegamos en donde se encontraba su mudada de ropa ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, ella nos ordeno que nos fuéramos a clases, claro que nos negamos, pero nos volvió a insistir con una orden a lo que como si los dos fuéramos robots no pudimos contradecirla, en el camino al aula Walter abrió la boca después de un rato

-Alucard no entiendo porque te interesa tanto Integra…-me dijo mientras miraba por una de las ventanas-pero déjame informarte que, ella es mía-me dijo mirándome a los ojos a lo que yo respondí con una risa como si me hubiera contado un chiste

-jajajaja Shinigami-le dije para verlo con una sonrisa-que pasa? Tanto miedo te doy? Además que me aseguras que ella "es tuya" como tú dices? No me hagas reír Walter-dije desafiándolo, no podía permitir que este chico se pase de listo pero con quien cree que está hablando?

-Mi familia y la familia Hellsing han estado vinculadas ya hace demasiado tiempo, es por eso que se nos conoce como las familias más poderosas del país Alucard…-hizo una pausa- aparte de ser socios nosotros nos encargamos del bienestar de los Hellsing-saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió, luego de que botara un poco de ese molesto humo-y eso es lo que quiero para mi princesa, quiero cuidarla y que sea feliz, quiero estar a su lado siempre, sin importar lo que pase es por eso que no la dejaría en las manos de un tipo tan molesto como tú, es por eso que soy el único que puede estar con ella, por eso ella es mía, yo seré quien estará por siempre protegiéndola-dijo poniendo una mirada más seria, tal parece que esta vez este chico no estaba jugando, esta vez estaba hablando en serio

-jajajajajaja-si me encantaba, esto era sumamente divertido, me tape la mitad del rostro tratando de contener mi risa-pero que dices Walter crees que te voy a tomar en serio!? Aunque así fuera mi querido amigo, el que sus familias estén vinculadas no significa completamente nada! Jajajaja!-me reía en su cara, pero me reía para ocultar que me había molestado que se haya posesionado de esa chica con esa escusa barata

El en una sonrisa mordió su cigarrillo cerró los ojos antes de acompañarme con mi risa-jajajajaja no por nada te tome como mi rival! Jajajaja sabía bien que no te podría ahuyentar con eso-me miro con una gran sonrisa-esto va a ser interesante-me dijo con mirándome directamente

-sin duda alguna…-dije con una sonrisa tanto o más grande que la suya, después de eso nos reímos al unisonó, no, no era de felicidad, nos estábamos declarando la guerra y veríamos como caería el contrincante a nuestros pies derrotado, no dejaría que la Hellsing sea de él supongo que el pensaría lo mismo con respecto a mí, no esto no iba a ser divertido, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé, mi amigo se había convertido en mi contrincante y mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para ceder el puesto de ganador, aunque también había un detalle como ganar sin hacerle daño a ella? Sin duda alguna esto sería más difícil de lo que imagine

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos pasando clases me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había prestado atención a la clase, ni mucho menos el tiempo que había pasado, cuando me di cuenta ya era omento de retirarnos, tenia hacer algo pronto así que tome mi mochila y sin previo aviso agarre de la muñeca a la chica que se sentaba en frente de mi y la quise llevar conmigo pero solo alcance a jalarla y detenerme porque ella no me había seguido, pensé que era normal ya que es raro que la "secuestre" de esa forma en silencio moví la cabeza para poder verla de reojo, sinceramente esperaba que me vea con esa fría mirada, pero en vez de eso ella tenía volteada la cabeza al otro costado, solo por una razón…ese chico, no sé si es que tiene telepatía o algo parecido pero había hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo

-tsk…-fue lo único que dijo en símbolo de fastidio y de nueva cuenta la jalo del brazo, pero como era de esperarse yo no me quede solo viéndolo hice lo mismo, no nos dirigíamos ninguna palabra pero con las miradas que nos dedicábamos era más que suficiente para que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que éramos ariscos el uno al otro, pero nos olvidábamos de un pequeño detalle, que era no era una muñeca o una almohada que podíamos jalar cuanto queríamos pronto su enojo se noto

-Ustedes dos! De una buena vez deténganse!-grito la chica de inmediato la soltamos asustados de lo que podría hacer, porque no, ella no era ningún conejito indefenso, puede que sea callada pero eso es algo distinto es una Hellsing y ellos son conocidos por su fuerte carácter e instinto de liderazgo, como tal, era de suponerse que no dejaría que nosotros estemos jugando con ella como si fuera un pelota que nosotros dos como niños caprichosos la queremos solo para nosotros-que es lo que creen que están haciendo? HE!? Escúchenme no tengo tiempo para andar jugando con ustedes dos no sé qué es lo que les pasa pero no me van a meter en sus estupideces… entendieron!?-cerro sus ojos para poder calmarse, era normal que la pobre este tan molesta con nosotros, porque no creo que tome hoy como uno de sus mejores días, entonces continuo hablando con nosotros mirando al suelo y escuchándola-Walter…deberías tenerme respeto no soy cualquier persona con la que te puedas divertir te conozco bien y sé que eres uno de los chicos problema del lugar que de no ser por la gran cantidad de poder de tu familia tu no pondrías ni un pie en este lugar…-después me vio a mi-y tu chico nuevo…es decir Alucard de ti técnicamente no sé nada, pero para un solo día creo que también te has metido en suficientes problemas, supongo que tu familia también es bastante influyente y es por eso que estas aquí, sin embargo no me tomes a la ligera no soy tu amiga, no soy tu novia, no soy tu mascota, no soy nada de ti, así que quisiera que te alejaras lo más posible de mi…-lo que había dicho…si lo sabía perfectamente no tenemos ni un día en conocernos y no teníamos ningún lazo que nos una, y sobre todo tan mal le había caído, aunque más podía esperar probablemente piense que soy algo así como un acosador es natural que me quiera lejos…

-que divertido Hellsing-dije con una sonrisa si por que era la verdad, no me rendiría ni le dejaría el camino libre a ese maldito Shinigami-pero que crees que soy? Tu perro? No voy a seguir tus órdenes a menos que haya una buena razón

-no te parece suficiente que todo el día me lo hayan estropeado ustedes dos?-replico rápidamente

-jajajajaja- comenzó a reír impertinentemente Walter

-de que te ríes Walter?…-pregunte mirándolo de lado

-lo siento mucho Señorita Integra-dijo ignorando mi pregunta, tomo entre sus manos una de las de la chica, maldición cuanto me molestaba cada vez que la tocaba-pero tal parece que el tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y el sol se está ocultando…será mejor que nos vayamos-diciendo esto comenzó a entrelazar sus manos, si sabía que este chico era de alguna forma cuando quería un seductor de esos que las chicas no se le resistían…pero esto era una pelea entre él y yo así que yo no me quedaría quieto…antes de que siguiera con su acto lo agarre del rostro con mi mano y lo empuje perjudicando su acción en cuanto soltó la mano de Integra yo la agarre lo mas delicadamente posible de uno de sus brazos y me dirigí con ella hacia la puerta pero como dije esta era una pelea y no pensaba perder, él se acerco rápidamente y la tomo del otro brazo en un intento de salir con ella para llevarla a casa al salir los dos al mismo tiempo hombro con hombro nos atoramos en la salida, ella había quedado atrás de nosotros, y podría haber jurado que escuche una leve risita detrás de nosotros, Walter me miro con una expresión de sorpresa intentamos ver detrás de nosotros para ver si es que era cierto lo que habíamos escuchado pero fue inútil e incomodo ya que si lo hacíamos nuestros rostros quedaban incómodamente cerca por lo apretó así que era una muy mala idea estábamos acorralados en la entrada, sentí una mano en mi espalda que me empujo fuertemente y Salí hacia afuera junto con el shinigami

-No es momento de ponerse a jugar el sol ya se ha ocultado y no podemos quedarnos aquí en menos de media hora ya no habrán mas salidas-dicho esto paso frente a nosotros con su semblante serio yo me quede viendo como caminaba a paso rápido moviendo de un costado a otro su larga cabellera, no podía evitarlo había momentos que sentía que el tiempo se detenía y lo único que quería era observarla

-Te quedaras ahí Alucard?-me dijo burlonamente el chico de cabellos negros que se iba adelantando-si sigues quieto tendrás que acostumbrarte a no solo contemplarla a ella también tendrás que verme a mí su lado-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja burlándose

-creo que tu tendrás que ser el que se acostumbre a verla acompañada de mi-dije también sonriendo

-necesitan invitación!?-grito la chica a lo lejos del oscuro pasillo-Alucard! Walter! Apresúrense

Los dos corrimos junto a ella uno a cada costado, como si fuéramos dos guardianes, aunque de cierta forma sí creo que lo éramos lo único que al principio pensábamos era llevarla y acompañarla hasta su casa, o al menos yo lo que quería era acercarme pacíficamente a ella y tratarla como la princesa que era, y creo que el Shinigami pensaba lo mismo, ya que el mismo me lo dijo su misión era protegerla

Vimos el reloj de las afueras del colegio y al instante corrimos lo mas que pudimos hacia la estación del metro si lo perdíamos tendríamos que ir caminando hacia nuestros hogares pero mientras hacíamos eso pregunte-oye Hellsing! Que no estamos hasta el tope de dinero!? No podemos llamar a algún chofer, un avión, un elefante algo!? Para que tenemos dinero entonces!-dije mientras corría a su lado, Walter con el poco aire que quedaba dio una breve risa

-Parece que tienes mucho por aprender no importa que seamos los más ricos de esta tierra tenemos que hacer lo mismo que un estudiante normal según las reglas, y dentro de las cosas que hace un estudiante normal esta el esperar un transporte público para retornar a su casa-decía agitada por el cansancio, por la mente se me paso la idea de llevarla cargando en mi espalda pero desistí de la idea ya que me dolía cada uno de mis huesos por el castigo que nos había dado esa profesora ahora si sentía en todo el cuerpo el verdadero castigo y era tan doloroso, sentía que ya no iba a poder mas cuando al fin llegamos a la entrada de la estación del metro exactamente justo unos cuantos segundos logramos entrar al transporte, e inclusive casi queda Walter partido a la mitad por la puerta, desafortunadamente no fue así

Recobramos el aire, todos los asientos se encontraban vacios, ella se sentó uno de ellos, en silencio nos dirigimos a sus costados y los tres mirando al techo en silencio comenzamos a tranquilizar nuestra respiración, no recuerdo bien en qué momento mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y la cabeza me comenzó a pesar demasiado, tanto que sin querer apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de integra se sentía tan bien, frente de nosotros habían otras ventanas y pude ver como parecía que Walter se sentía tan cansado como yo y había también recostado su cabeza sobre ella pero él había puesto su nuca encima de ella ya que él se había tomado la libertar de estirar un poco mas su cuerpo en el asiento, mientras que yo estaba sentado normalmente, hablando de ella…afine un poco mi vista y en el reflejo de esas ventanas vi como ella también había cerrado sus ojos y había caído presa del sueño a causa del cansancio quise levantarme y despertarla para que tenga cuidado y no se pasase de su parada, comencé a levantar cuidadosamente mi cabeza pero en cuanto comenzaba a hacerlo sentí como alguien me pateaba suavemente

-Shhh…-fue lo único que dijo Walter con un dedo en los labios, hizo nada mas solo cerró los ojos, puse suavemente una mis manos sobre la de Integra sintiendo su tibieza, debido al silencio y el movimiento del transporte hice lo mismo y pronto cerré los ojos entregándome a un reconfortante sueño, así los tres sin decir ni una sola palabra nos quedaos dormidos uno al lado de otro


	3. 3: Làgrimas

**Bien como siempre aquí escribiendo algo mas, la verdad no estaba completamente segura si escribir o mejor dicho dejar el capitulo así o no…pero al final lo deje así, no se si les vaya a gustar porque a mí me dolió escribirlo me sentí como cuando escribí la parte final de "imperdonable" (perdón si hago referencia a otro fic) un sentimiento de "detente! " o " ya es suficiente!" no sé si es normal sentirse así…que me dicen los que también escriben fics? Porque yo al menos escribo arrepintiéndome de lo que les hago hacer QwQ pero se me ocurre y si no lo escribo se me olvida y luego me digo a mi misma "que malvada eres, como hacerle este tipo de cosas a tus personajes favoritos…", pero al final lo hice **** , ya dejando de lado mis cosas, perdón por las fallas en ortografía y como siempre agradezco mucho que te des el tiempito de leer esta historia en especial muchísimas gracias a: Lalechugaloca, suz 14, Artemiza275, celtica y a Mayra Niimura que me dejaron un precioso review, que me encanta leerlos OwOb**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos del anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**3: Lágrimas**

El sol es bastante fuerte, los insectos no dejan de posarse en mi piel e intentar beber mi sangre, por alguna razón eso me parece familiar, pero aun así son molestos, ya que gracias a mi piel pálida suelen dejar marcas como si me hubieran mordido en lugar de solo haberme picado…en fin, estoy en la sombra de un árbol tratando de cubrirme de este molesto astro, cuando viene a sentarse a mi lado este molesto chico, cuando me dejara en paz? y después de un momento de escuchar como las cigarras cantan y ver el cielo completamente despejado habla

-pensaba que odiabas el sol-dice tranquilamente mirando al cielo, cosa que me molesta pero no lo demuestro frente a el por qué se perfectamente que es eso lo que quiere conseguir, así que no le voy a dar el gusto

-pues las cosas a veces no son como se piensan-respondo, a ver si así me deja de una vez en paz

-ahhh-dice no muy entusiasmado era de esperarse a tales grados de temperatura quien podría tener ánimos, ninguno de nosotros quería venir al viaje o al menos yo detesto los lugares tan soleados, y más si es con personas que no conozco, pero debía hacerlo, maldito shinigami siempre provocándome…

-+FLASH BACK+-

Ya al llegar a la estación de parada nos bajamos los tres, dado que nuestras familias son adineradas como en todo lugar hay una zona específica para las personas poderosas de la ciudad y ahí vivíamos varios de ese colegio, claro era natural no toparnos con alguien más del colegio porque nosotros habíamos vuelto de noche, comenzamos a andar guiados por Integra, ella caminaba delante de nosotros sin decir nada, es mas en todo el camino en la trayectoria que la acompañamos hasta su casa nosotros solo podíamos ver su espalda como antes, cuando llegamos a unas cuantas cuadras de su destino de repente se detuvo

-el día de mañana…-dijo sin voltearse a mirarnos –se ha decidido que nuestro grado saldrá de viaje así que mañana deben estar temprano en las puertas de la escuela para partir viajaremos por la mañana y en la tarde aproximadamente estaremos en el lugar-dijo fría, ella pensó que no la vimos cuando se dio la vuelta pero no fue así en cuanto se volteo para entrar a su residencia, vimos un color rojo en sus mejillas, si vimos, porque no fui el único el shinigami también lo hizo en cuanto eso paso nos vimos el uno al otro como preguntándonos por qué?, pues al rato se me ilumino el cerebro, suponiendo que esta chica no es la reina de la "sociabilidad" debió haber sido raro dormir al lado de dos chicos de su edad, creo que no fui el único en darme cuenta al instante escuche una risa malvada junto con un rostro gracioso de parte de Walter parecía divertirse bastante

-oye vampiro!-me dijo, hace tiempo ya que no me llamaba así, y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a mi mientras sacaba uno de sus acostumbrados cigarrillos-seguro tu no iras no es cierto?, tu detestas el sol y el lugar al que vamos es un lugar cálido y más aun ahora que es verano… -decía mientras cerraba los ojos victorioso y botaba algo de humo-jum!..No te preocupes yo cuidare bien de Integra, será bueno que tu no estés estorbando entre ella y yo ajajaja- decía divertido, si otra vez me estaba desafiando, y también era cierto eso de que detesto el sol, y porque tomo vino tinto y soy bastante pálido este chico me había comenzado a llamar vampiro, pensaba que lo había olvidado, por otro lado estaba claro que le parecía sumamente divertido el provocarme de esa forma

No le respondí nada porque si lo hacia nuestra "conversación" no tendría fin y hasta tal vez llegaría golpearlo ya que después de lo pasado en todo el día tengo unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cara, que sería un gusto y que bien merecido se lo tenía este chico, sin decir nada me di media vuelta y me dirigí al lugar al que llamo casa, aunque más parezca un lugar abandonado lleno de personas que hacen cosas por dinero y superficiales, era mejor que quedarme a lado de mi rival…  
-+FLASH BACK+-

Suspire por un segundo recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí, era esa chica a la que trataba de acercarme, pero que gracias a mi "querido amigo" parecía que no le agradaba tanto como yo quisiera, pero eso no importaba de alguna forma conseguiré formar algún tipo de lazo con ella…hablando de ella…me pregunto donde estará, ella fue en un bus diferente al nuestro es mas al fin tuve la suerte de no haber estado al lado del problemático de Dornez, pero en cuanto llegamos tuvimos que reunirnos nuevamente con los de nuestra respectiva aula, pero, no la vi en ninguna parte, hasta llega a pensar de que no había venido, pero pregunte a uno de los profesores y este me dijo que ya estaba en camino que se había quedado por algo urgente, _"espero que se encuentre bien" _pensé mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos, pero en el acto me sobresalte, por que como podía ser ni siquiera sabía realmente quien era solo tenía la información que me habían el Francés y otras personas más, pero por alguna razón siento como si no fuese la primera vez que la viese, como si de alguna forma yo ya hubiera pasado tiempo con ella, como si ya la hubiera amado antes…,al pensar eso me ruborice aunque pude ser que no se haya notado por el calor, me sentí sumamente extraño, que estaba diciendo? Amado? Creo que el sol ya me estaba afectando…o quizás no…

Mientras yo estaba nuevamente sumergido en mis pensamientos alguien me saco de mi concentración con una leve patada como solía hacerlo-que?...-dije molesto el lugar no era de mi gusto y me estaba enredando en mi mente sobre qué era lo que me pasaba, hasta que ahora viene el shinigami y me molesta, el pone uno de sus dedos en señal de silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro me apunta a un lugar, dirijo mi vista al lugar y ahí está ella, llegando y bajando tranquilamente de un automóvil igual que cuando la vi por primera vez, pero esta vez me llene de felicidad al verla, el saber que se encontraba bien, el saber que había venido, el solo saber que estaba ahí frente a mis ojos me hizo feliz y me tranquilizo, sin decir nada rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella, no dejaría que Walter me gane como la vez pasada, no cometería el mismo error, pero como siempre o desde que se dé la existencia de ella, la suerte me ha abandonado, justo a unos centímetros de distancia de encontrarme con ella se interpusieron esas dos chicas que se hacían llamar sus amigas, me molesto bastante, fueron y se colgaron de ella como si fuera su novio o algo asi malditas como se atreven son tan despreciables, le tocaban el cabello, la tomaban de las manos, agarraban sus lentes y se los ponían fingiendo que la Hellsing era en realidad su amiga, hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba lo que habían dicho de ella a sus espaldas y como tenían tanta cercanía como la tocaban sin siquiera sentir nada por ella, ni siquiera deberían tener el derecho de acercarse a ella…

-oh! No me digas que te da envidia-dijo un chico de pelo negro sonriente a mi costado, su comentario me tomo de improviso e hizo que abriera grandemente mis ojos, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento me había adueñado de Integra, si por un lado quería y tenía razones para no querer que esas chicas estén con ella engañándola, por otro sentía envidia de que estas chicas tuvieran tanta confianza y anden tocándola sin sentir lo que yo sentía sin apreciar a esa chica tenían el derecho de acercarse tanto, y yo odiaba eso el que yo no pudiera hacer lo mismo y poder volver a sentir esa piel tan suave, una vez más me perdí en mí mismo y no me di cuenta cuando el muchacho que había estado en mi costado había desaparecido, lo busque con la vista y lo encontré en frente de mi sonriéndoles a esas dos personas y a la que hacía que me sintiera de una forma que antes no me había sentido, otra vez ese maldito shinigami me había despistado, las dos chicas parecían estar babeando por él, que tipo chico se supone que era? Hasta donde yo sabía era solo un bullicioso que andaba buscando con que distraerse y hacer más divertido su día, pero parece que también era todo un playboy entre las chicas…pero mejor para mi así las ahuyenta y hasta tal vez se vaya a jugar un rato con esas chicas y se deja de meter con mi preciada Hellsing

Y fue así las chicas se habían ido, quien sabe como lo haya hecho tal vez les prometió una cita o algo así, corrí hasta donde estaban los dos para no dejar pasar la oportunidad antes de que entablaran una conversación me metí entre ellos dos-Hellsing…que paso te dormiste?-dije llegando al lugar tranquilamente mientras la molestaba ella me vio tranquila se me quedo viendo un largo tiempo, me puse un tanto nervioso

-porque eres tan pálido?-otra vez con mi piel! Es que acaso nunca nadie dejara de decirme que soy blanco como el papel…

-jajajaja! no lo vez el es un vampiro! jajajaja-dijo riéndose ella me vio algo dudosa, como si quisiese comprobar si es que en realidad lo era

-maldición Walter cuando dejaras eso ya te lo dije no soporto el sol! Y lo que me viste bebiendo era vino!-dije alegando que era humano se supone que esas cosas de vampiros no existen, y si lo hicieran no se verían como yo o sí?

-por qué no te gusta el sol? Ves que si eres un vampiro! Jajajajaja- maldición! Que molesto seguía y seguía burlándose de mí

-ya cállate aliento a tabaco!-decía para no ser el único que quedara mal, saque del bolsillo de su pantalón su cajetilla de cigarrillos-sería bueno que la profesora Zorin sepa de tus saludables gustos-decía con una sonrisa de costado jugando con él, se asusto bastante al momento e intento quitármela pero me subí a una roca para que no me alcance tapando su rostro impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo, de pronto se escucho una pequeña risa, alguien se estaba divirtiendo al vernos y quien más que Integra, nos detuvimos y compartimos el sentimiento de tranquilidad, no había sido como el día de ayer que tuve la mala suerte de empezar con el pie izquierdo esta vez sentía una calidez absoluta aun estando Walter ahí tratando de hacerme quedar mal a cada que tenia oportunidad, sentía como si de alguna forma fuese divertido incluso mientras este chico me molestaba, parecía que ella lo disfrutaba de algún modo, le devolví su tan querido veneno a Walter y nos dirigimos a su lado ella

-son bastante molestos-decía poniéndose más seria, como acostumbraba comportarse mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-que hacen aquí? Deberían estar con los demás en lugar de venir a jugar como niños delante de mí, no deben alejarse mucho de la zona por que más adelante se encuentra un pequeño pueblo y se dice que a los alrededores hay personas peligrosas así que ahora Vayan y reúnanse con los demás-ordeno, obedecimos como si fuéramos sus sirvientes y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás, los profesores habían cocinado algo al aire libre todos habían cooperado menos lo que nos habíamos escabullido, es decir Walter y yo, habíamos coincidido en escapar de ese trabajo extra

Después de haber comido algo, todos habían decidido en jugar algo para reforzar las relaciones entre estudiantes, no me interesaba así que pensé en volver escaparme, lo único que esperaba era a Integra que no había parecido después de que se fue, no me preocupe mucho porque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos había dejado, como quise me fi a uno de los árboles y donde soplaba mas el viento, se sentía refrescante, cerré los ojos para disfrutar un poco más el momento de tranquilidad y cuando lo hice a los pocos segundos se aprecio una imagen en mi mente, ella, abrí los ojos rápidamente asustado, que pasaba ella estaba ocupando todo momento mis pensamientos, moví la cabeza rápidamente para despertarme y abrí de nuevo los ojos y al frente mi estaba ahí sentada durmiendo tranquilamente ella, nuevamente moví la cabeza varias veces y me frote los ojos con el brazo, para deshacer la ilusión que mi mente había formado, pero no era así estaba en frente de mi durmiendo apoyada en un árbol con una pequeña flor entre sus delicadas manos, me acerqué para percatarme de que no me estaba volviendo loco y que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, me acerque a donde se encontraba, me puse de cuclillas para alcanzar a verla mejor, su respiración era armoniosa y calmada, no pude evitarlo y me acerque más hasta poder sentir su aroma, puse uno de mis brazos apoyándome en el tronco del árbol y me incline un poco a ella, me sentía totalmente hipnotizado no podía levantar mi vista de su rostro, grabando esa imagen en mi mente me fui acercando a sus finos labios e instintivamente puse una de mis manos en su mejilla sintiendo su piel, la acaricie un poco y me iba acercando poco apoco, pero cuando estuve a punto de chocar mis labios con los suyos de un segundo a otro pude ver perfectamente sus ojos abiertos clavados en los míos, parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, como si siguiera dormida, yo me quede paralizado no me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella pestañeo unas cuantas veces y bajo un poco sus ojos y los abrió como platos

-q…que estás haciendo…-dijo sin poder moverse mientras que un color rojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas, no hizo nada más que eso solo se quedo viéndome a los ojos-…Alucard?...-dijo mi nombre casi susurrándolo no sé si aun continuaba medio dormida, pero comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, no pude resistirlo más y acorte la distancia con un dulce beso mientras el viento soplaba, no fue muy largo ni demasiado corto, solo fue un beso, un corto y breve roce de labios pero que hizo sentir como si tocara el cielo, como si ahora pudiese morir sin remordimientos, me separe un poco, ella abrió una vez más los ojos y se quedo mirándome, hubiera deseado saber que pasaba por su mente, pero a lo máximo que pude llegar fue a ver un brillo hermoso en sus ojos, sentía como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho, hasta tenía un tanto de miedo que mis fuertes latido pudieran ser alcanzados a oír por ella, aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado pero sea como sea había sido la experiencia más divina que había vivido, ahora estaba segura yo amaba a esa chica, si porque si no es amor lo que siento, no se qué más puede llegar a ser, pero la felicidad dura muy poco, escuche como nos llamaban a lo lejos, si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera quedado por horas así con ella, pero como dije, la felicidad dura muy poco

Llegamos a una pequeña posada donde íbamos aquedarnos a dormir, no era tan grande por estar al aire libre y no estar habituada para recibir tal cantidad de estudiantes, así que tendríamos que dormir por pareja o de tres personas, como era de esperarse sus "amigas" decidieron llevarse a Integra, no nos habíamos dicho nada después que nos habían llamado, hasta dude por un momento si lo que había pasado era realidad o solo lo había soñado, la vi subir unas gradas que llevaban a los cuartos, quisiera creer que lo que paso era realidad, pero como probarlo?, en ese instante que perdía las esperanzas cuando metí una de mis manos a mi bolsillo sentí algo suave que parecía se había roto, lo saque y era la pequeña flor que Integra tenía en sus manos _"en qué momento?..." _pensé tratando de recordar

pero mientras veía la florcita en mis manos sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro, me gire mi cabeza, y vi al shinigami con una expresión seria y un poco de su cabello cubriéndole uno de sus ojos mientras me decía-salgamos afuera necesito hablar contigo-no estaba bromeando me soltó y salió por una de las puertas, parecía estar frustrado por algo, no era como las demás veces que si bien era insoportable nunca me había dirigido una mirada de odio como lo hizo ese instante, para resolver mis dudas después de unos segundos fui hacia donde se encontraba Walter, ya la noche llegaba y la luz de la luna se hacía presente, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero de todas formas decidí ir a ver qué es lo quería hablar ese chico conmigo, en cuanto salí no pude encontrarlo se había alejado, me guie por la lucecita de fuego que desprendía su cigarrillo era un lugar un tanto oscuro y bastante alejado de los demas, me pare frente a él y poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillo pregunte

-que es lo que quieres?-dije mirándolo el aun estaba oculto en las sombras, pero aun me sentía inquieto por alguna razón sabia que esto no acabaría bien…

-dime…que hiciste con ella?...-dijo expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo-ustedes fueron los únicos que faltaron a esos estúpidos juegos…hum! Qué casualidad no crees?-decía sarcásticamente una sonrisa

Yo mostrando mis dientes también puse una sonrisa, debía admitirlo me sentía bien, me sentía un triunfador-que pasa shinigami? Asustado? Qué crees que hice con ella?...-dije sin pensar, simplemente no podía resistirlo después de haberme humillado frente a esa persona me sentía en lo más alto, me sentía un ganador y deje que mi ego y vanidad hablaran-solo podría decirte que la encontré sola en medio de todo ese silencio, tan dulce, tan tranquila…tan vulnerable…-eso ultimo lo dije con ánimos de hacer enfadar a Walter como tantas veces lo había hecho el conmigo, se sentía exquisito como la furia le llegaba al chico, después de todo sentía que era su turno de sentirse de esa forma

-bastardo…-dijo apretando los puños mientras que yo me sentía todo un rey, que gobernaba su ira y podía seguir y seguir disfrutando su enojo-te lo dije…yo te advertí que te alejaras de ella! Pero no…el señor quería jugar al chico bueno…-tiro su ya consumido cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasto con su pie apagándolo-sabes?...yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tu llegaras…mi deber siempre ha sido y será protegerla desde que nací soy el único, el único que puede estar a su lado…porque yo la amo, yo la amo más que nada en este mundo, desde la primera vez que la vi la he protegido con todas mis fuerzas-toma aire-ASI QUE NO VAS A VENIR TU AQUÍ A ARRANCARMELA DE MIS BRAZOS ENTIENDES! ELLA ES SOLO MIA! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTE CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!-después de haber gritado fuertemente se dirigió a mí, con esa rapidez sobrehumana que nuca entendí de donde salía y me planto un buen golpe en el rostro para desestabilizarme me agarro del cuello y me choco contra uno de los tantos arboles-entendiste?...-dijo amenazándome, pero yo lo que hice fue ensanchar mas mi sonrisa, al fin lo había conseguido podía sentir el miedo emanando de él, su ira, su frustración, todo lo que sentía en ese momento me parecía algo sumamente interesante y divertido por ser la primera vez en verlo así

-wuajajajajajaja- reía a todo pulmón deshaciéndome del agarre apretándole la muñeca fuertemente-ríndete… si la conoces desde tanto tiempo entonces por que hasta el momento no es tuya? No deberían ser algo más que "socios" he?-dije ladeando mi cabeza, el éxtasis se estaba subiendo a la cabeza se sentía tan bien tenerlo de esa forma-eres un completo idiota e incompetente…AHORA ME PERTENECE-dije vengándome del golpe anterior con un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago, al ver su expresión no pude resistir reír descontroladamente, pero él no era cualquier contrincante, rápidamente respondió con otro golpe que yo esquive, estaba tan furioso que dejaba que eso lo controlara, pero se reincorporo y esta vez no me golpeo directamente hizo que me cayera y se puso sobre mi dándome un golpe tras otro, con todas las fuerzas que tenia, yo continuaba riendo en su cara, con un veloz movimiento cambie de posición y me puse de pie antes de que el haga nada le di una fuerte patada que el detuvo con uno de sus brazos y volvió a hacerme caer nuevamente se puso sobre de mi y esta vez se aseguro de que no pudiera contraatacar cuando de uno de sus bolsillos saco algo que parecían ser unos hilos-que divertido shinigami…intentaras ganar con eso?-dije sínicamente haciendo que él se enfureciera mas-jajajajaja perdiste!...EL PREMIO ES MIO!-solo salió de mi boca eso sin pensar de lo que o de quien hablaba…

-con qué premio he?-en ese instante tanto Walter como yo nos quedamos paralizados, borre completamente mi sonrisa de mi rostro para voltear a la procedencia de esa voz y ahí estaba saliendo detrás de uno de los arboles me arrepentí desde lo más profundo de mi alma el haber dicho algo tan horrible como eso-así que esa es la razón por la que están a mi lado?...entonces solo eso represento…-dijo con la voz quebrándose y con la poca ayuda de la luna pude ver como sus ojos se inundaban pero antes de dejar escapar sus tristes lagrimas corrió y se adentro al bosque, de inmediato Walter y yo nos levantamos para seguirla, pero justamente unas nubes inoportunas cubrieron la poca luz que había tornando todo lleno de oscuridad, sin decir una palabra nos separamos para buscarla, quien sabe que podría pasar a esas altas horas de la noche, y se sumergía en el bosque quien sabe lo que podría pasarle, me dolía el pecho, sentía escalofríos y cada vez que sentía eso me desesperaba mas por encontrarla quería decirle que en realidad no era eso lo que pensaba… que lo que había dicho no era la verdad, pero lo único que importaba en este momento era encontrarla asegurarme de que se encontraba bien solo eso, sentí en mi garganta un nudo, y como mi vista se ponía borrosa, si le pasaba algo nunca en la vida me lo perdonaría…fue cuando estuve a punto de dejar caer lagrimas de arrepentimiento que escuche un grito de auxilio, estaba lejos pero reconocí al instante de quien se trataba…desafortunadamente era ella, corrí lo más veloz posible hasta que llegue a la zona por donde más o menos había escuchado su grito, la busque desesperado, cuando escuche sus gritos nuevamente pero que parecían estar siendo ahogados por algo, me guie por el sonido de hojas y patadas en el suelo, cuando finalmente la encontré no pudo haber mayor castigo que pudiera haber imaginado sentí como si mi alma se hubiera quebrado…, vi a un hombre joven que debió haber tenido unos cuantos años más que yo, que parecía estar en estado de ebriedad, encima de Integra agarrando sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra intentando despojarlas de sus ropas, la escena que vi ese día jamás se me olvidara

Corrí y por el estado del hombre ni siquiera se podía defender lo arroje al suelo y poniéndome encima de él lo golpee una y otra vez sin decir nada solo apretaba fuertemente mis dientes mientras no paraba una, dos , tres veces seguidas por segundo le propinada golpes en el rostro, intento defenderse pero al cabo de unos segundo había perdido el conocimiento, en esa entonces me detuve me pare con mis puños completamente ensangrentados y mi ropa salpicada de la sangre inmunda de ese tipo, me voltee hacia Integra y ella estaba arrinconada temblando abrazándose a si misma

-por…favor…dime que no…que no te hizo daño…-dije con la voz temblorosa, tenía miedo, tanto miedo de que haya llegado a lastimarla, no dijo nada solo vi su mirada perdida en el miedo que luego se fijo en mis manos ensangrentadas, llenando sus ojos de mas temor, no podía resistirlo más necesitaba que me dijera algo, a paso rápido fui hasta donde estaba me arrodille y la tome de los hombros fuertemente exigiendo una respuesta-por favor! Responde!-grite sacudiéndola asustado ella me vio con sus ojos cristalinos y movió la cabeza dándome mi respuesta, puso una de sus manos en mi pecho y arrugo mi ropa temblando pidiendo consuelo, entonces la apreté fuertemente contra mí, acariciando gentilmente su cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que tenia le dije-no llores…-fue lo único que pedí ella temblaba fuertemente y yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar, me dolía tanto, sentía como si todo mi ser agonizaba por dentro pero con lo poco de fuerza que tenia volví a repetir en un susurro-no llores…-suplicaba pero ella no podía seguir conteniendo mas las lagrimas y comenzó a desahogarse en medio de mi abrazo-no llores…-repetía una y otra vez pero ella ya había comenzado y dudo que me escuchara, pensándolo bien, creo que lo que decía era dirigido a mi más que a ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos intentando ser fuerte para ella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y así fue no derrame una sola lagrima, hasta que ella quedo dormida de tanta presión de las sombras apareció Walter, yo se la entregue ya no tenía más fuerzas para nada y sabia que él la llevaría a un lugar seguro…en cuanto desaparecieron golpee fuertemente el suelo una y otra vez rascaba la tierra de dolor y al final deje salir todo lo que mi alma había resistido, grite como nunca lo había hecho mientras lloraba sin final, ese día había rozado el cielo con la punta de mis dedos y caído a lo más profundo del infierno…


	4. 4: perdon

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaal fiiiiiiiiiin termine! Aunque no quedo como quisiera pero si seguía así iba a terminar dejando de escribir este fic y eso no quiero TTATT pero como verán esta mas cortado que una pizza pero al fin lo deje un poquito más decente, siento haber tardado tanto sobre todo para la lechuga loca que ya se ha debido convertir en un repollo –nooo!- ahora ya sé que se siente eso de las lagunas mentales que muchos escritores dicen D: es desesperante ajajajaja pero al final lo deje así si seguía pensándolo lo hubiera borrado como hice con muchas versiones de este capítulo pero ya lo tengo un poquitín más claro en que quiero que termine "Rivales" para poder llegar a saber a qué quiero llegar tuve que escribir la otra cara de la moneda, la parte narrada por Walter así esas cosas que no se entienden ahora se saben en lo que escribí que por cierto no sé si subirlo aquí mismo (aunque no se en que parte) o ponerlo en otro fic llamado no se "rivales ll" o "rivaless" o "el otro lado de rivales" o no se no soy buena con esto de los títulos y ponerle un final distinto o también pensaba ponerlo al final después de que termine la historia algo como hacer desde "cap-1" como una recta pero bueno sugerencias estoy abierta a ellas necesito ayuda por favor TwT, y listo creo que nada mas así que siento enserio muchísimo las fallas ortográficas y muchísimas gracias las amo chicas por seguir leyendo X3 muchas gracias a Artemisa275, a Lalechugaloca (espero que no seas el repollo loco TwT), a Celtica Rous y a Mayra Niimura gracias por sus preciosos reviews *w*7**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos del anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

"_Solo podía ver su espalda mientras caminaba en ese umbral iluminado, no se podía oír nada, solo hasta que escuche su voz retumbar en el lugar-la protegeré por siempre…-decía un hombre bastante alto mientras cargaba a una pequeña persona-así pase el tiempo, así nuestras vidas se acaben…yo la protegeré por siempre se lo he jurado en el nombre de la reina y de tu dios asi que en esta y otra vida estaré a su lado-parecía llevar algo parecido a un niño en los brazos, vi como sonreía mas la persona en sus brazos había cambiado de forma y parecía haber crecido, debido a que se encontraba de espaldas no podía ver de quien se trataba no podía moverme ni sentir nada solo veía su figura perdiéndose en el umbral, no conozco a estas personas pero… "  
_

**3: perdon**

Abrí poco a poco los ojos que me ardían y mis manos tampoco están indiferente al dolor, me fije en ellas mientras mi vista borrosa se normalizaba, ya eran las 12 del mediodía parece que había dormido de mas, vi mis palmas que tenían unas vendas hasta los dedos, no recordaba que había pasado, trate de hacer memoria y luego vagamente solo pude recordar una sombra negra con un cigarrillo

Mientras me comenzaba a levantar quise recordar-ahh es cierto me pelee con Walt…-sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza junto con un pitido ensordecedor-aaaaaaah!-me agarre de los cabellos mientras mis memorias volvían nuevamente viví el momento cuando imágenes monstruosas pasaban por mi mente, entonces lo recordé-Hellsing…-dije recordando su cuerpo tembloroso, tan asustada, con tanto miedo…

-así que despertaste?-decía un chico entrando con una bandeja que contenía un jarro de vidrio junto con un vaso del mismo material- tenía pensado echarte esto en el rostro para que despertaras, pero creo que no será necesario-decía ladeando la cabeza mientras dejaba ese objeto en la mesa, entonces lo vi con cara de enojo pero no podría decirle nada, hasta podría decir que le debo una

-+FLASH BACK+-

Sumergido en el dolor, me sentía tan culpable, si tal vez yo no hubiera dicho eso delante de ella tal vez, tal vez hubiera evitado eso, me sentía tan incapaz por no poder haberla protegido, rasgaba el suelo, lo golpeaba mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, era la única forma de poder desahogarme, ya me ardían las puntas de los dedos, entre mi vista borrosa pude ver como sangraban y los alrededores estaban todos desgarrados por la fuerza que imponía a cada golpe, pero ya ni siquiera podía controlarme, hasta llegue a pensar que el dolor que sentía no era suficiente, así que no pare hasta que sentí a alguien detrás de mí pero a causa de las lagrimas no pude ver a esa persona

No fue muy difícil adivinar quién era-vamos Alucard no me decepciones…deja de llorar como una niña y levántate!-pero no quise hacerle caso inconscientemente me continuaba lastimando, me sentía la basura más grande de este mundo por hacerle daño a esa chica de la cual no me di cuenta que me había enamorado, no quería responder me volvía gritar mas disgustado-pero qué vergüenza! Y pensar que compito contigo tsk! Maldición eres tan molesto-sonaba cada vez más furioso, seguro que no esperaba verme así, porque siempre supe que de alguna forma ese chico me tenía algo de aprecio a pesar de que me demuestre lo contrario, escuche como suspiraba y luego lo único que sentí fue un golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cuello mas luego perdí la conciencia

-+FLASH BACK+-

-que haces aquí? Que no me odiabas?-dije no de muy buen humor mientras miraba mis manos vendadas

El me miro con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con unos hilos que salían de sus guantes, nunca los había visto-oh? Así es como me agradeces que te haya cargado, te haya curado y recostado como si fuese tu madre?-me dijo metiéndome una pastilla en la boca aprovechando que mis manos me dolían-vampiro malagradecido-decía mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua, me pareció extraño generalmente no era tan amable conmigo y debería serlo menos aun después de lo que pasó

-bien dime que es lo que quieres?-dije no muy convencido por su actitud de chico bueno, no era algo que se viera muy a menudo en este maleante

El me vio claramente divertido-que malo eres después de que te perdono y cuido tus heridas me hablas de esa forma eres malvado-decía haciéndose la burla con esa voz extraña que a ratos ponía y sabia que me molestaba, lo vi levantando una ceja en respuesta dándole a entender que no le creía, el hizo una expresión de desagrado y subió los pies encima de la mesa-jajaja está bien aun no te perdono y si quisiera ahora mismo te acabaría-dijo haciendo un sonido con sus hilos-pero…no sería tan divertido si voy contra alguien que deje casi muerto…-se encogió de hombros jugando conmigo, parecía como si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad aunque en realidad no deseaba eso pero era mejor que ver esa mirada llena de odio y desquiciada que recordaba

-no te hagas ilusiones-decía como normalmente hablaba, creo que debí haber hecho algo más que reírme esa noche, pero me di cuenta que me estaba relajando mucho-como esta ella…-dije en un tono serio, el sonrió con lo que parecía ser remordimiento o dolor, no respondió nada mirando al suelo-vamos responde!-dije ya preocupándome

Me miro a los ojos con una cara seria-ella…-hizo una pausa dramática encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos y luego boto su humo delante de mi-ella me ama a mí y a ti no ajajajajaja-dijo burlándose me había tomado el pelo, como pude pedirle ese tipo de información al shinigami si se que le fascina jugar conmigo

-maldición abre la boca para decir algo que valga la pena Walter!-dije gritándole en la cara mientras él seguía sonriendo, yo continuaba en cama, el se levanto llevando su bandeja, en realidad creí que no me diría nada

pero antes de cerrar la puerta de espaldas me dijo-ella se encuentra bien…pero no significa que te haya perdonado…-cerró la puerta y lo único que pude escuchar después fue sus pasos, algo me decía que el shinigami ya había hecho algún movimiento, quien sabe si en mi contra o no, pero algo si sabia me llevaba la delantera, seguro el tiempo en el que estaba dormido el hizo algo…pero yo no fui el único que le hizo daño a Integra así que…pero el debió haber dicho "nos haya perdonado" y no solo hablar de mí, y si tal vez su broma no fue broma y el…

Me asuste de la idea, tal vez era otra trampa que me había puesto para hacerme quedar mal nuevamente ante ella, que desde el principio este chico haya querido que yo dijera algo tan horrible y que…-no, no fue así-me dije a mi mismo, no llegaría tan lejos además la ira que sentí ayer no era algo actuado, era real y más aun la tristeza que reflejaba en sus ojos, porque aunque pareciera que seguía jugando creo que sentía la misma culpa que yo, aunque debo admitir que él fue más fuerte, o así lo veo por el hecho de que aunque me duela admitirlo el no me había abandonado y ciertamente había cuidado de mi, que chico tan raro puede resultar…, pero no tengo tiempo de andar pensando en que trama Walter ahora lo más importante es Integra, no tengo el valor de mostrarme ante ella, pero quería verla, quería poder pedirle perdón, quería decirle que yo no la veía de esa forma, que ella representaba algo más que un premio, que era más complejo que eso, no me importaba si me odiaba y tenía razones para hacerlo…pero aun así quería estar a su lado verla una vez más, aunque en verdad si me fuera concedido el milagro estar siempre a su lado…no pediría nada mas

Me levante a ver que encontraba para comer, y cambiarme de ropa ya que me encontraba con la misma ropa llena de sangre de ese individuo mezclada con la mía, no soportaba estar ni un segundo mas así, necesitaba rápido una ducha y recobrar energías para poder ver nuevamente a ese chica, y como si fuese telepatía o tal vez el destino me volvía a jugar una mala pasada, antes de doblar en una esquina de esa posada pude verla claramente a ella con ese molesto mayordomo, entonces mi suposiciones si eran ciertas?, será que…

Creo que había llegado en un momento tenso, me sentí como una de esas vecinas que anda viendo todo escondida en su cortina mientras chismea lo que había visto, pero no pude evitarlo, tal parece que su conversación había llegado a un punto crítico, nuevamente no podía alcanzar a oír nada, Dios! Que no daría por saber que pasa!

Ella estaba parada apoyada en una pared hablando seriamente con Walter que parecía tener el mismo semblante, continúe observando, vi como de repente el shinigami ponía sus manos sobre la pared aprisionándola, él la miraba fijamente mientras continuaba hablando y ella había cerrado los ojos, Walter después cambio de rostro a uno con un toque de tristeza, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que por un segundo Walter me había visto, después de esa sensación él le mostro una gran sonrisa a Integra, creí que me delataría, pero no solo desvió su camino hacia otro lugar, no supe cómo reaccionar, parte de mi me decía como tantas veces "quiero ir a partirle la cara a ese tipo!" pero otra me decía que no sería lo correcto de todas formas estaba en deuda con el

Después de eso no volvimos a acercarnos ni a cruzar palabras, dijeron que por la tarde partíamos de regreso, esta vez ella vino con nosotros en el bus, mi suerte no es la mejor, me toco con el mayordomo vi hacia donde se encontraba y estaba dormido, estaba al lado de esa chica con lentes que siempre llevaba los audífonos puestos y siempre se le escuchaba tararear una canción extraña, aunque admito que más de una vez me dio ganas de tararearla con ella se me hacia pegajosa, bueno así con el movimiento el chico inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica babeándolo todo, si despierto era todo un caballero con las mujeres dormido no le iba bien, al instante apareció en el suelo en reacción de la chica cosa que me causo mucha risa creo que le pase algo de mi desdichada suerte…

Por otro lado también estaba la chica policía que andaba soportando al maniático acosador de Pip, ese tipo no se cansa…mientras su pandilla de amigos lo veían dándole ánimos detrás de su asiento poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

Y luego vi a mi tan querida Hellsing, creía que seguiría en shock pero no parecía estar tranquila aunque creo que solo será superficialmente, ella estaba sentada en la parte de adelante, según se por procurar que nadie cause alborotos y controlarlos a todos supongo que cree que es su deber, fue una vista linda hasta que aparecieron esas dos chicas que generalmente la andan acosando, esta vez vi algo diferente en ellas, las veía demasiado confiadas, si aunque parecía algo imposible estaban ahí casi gritando mientras reían, algo era distinto, pude ver una chispa de enojo en Integra que era casi imperceptible pero quien sabe me di cuenta de inmediato, antes cuando la veía con ellas era fría, ahora parecía estar enfurecida pero mantenía la compostura quizá ya se haya dado cuenta de lo que son en realidad esas desgraciadas pero…por qué no se alejaba? Parecía como si estuviera obligada a estar con ellas…

-_"no, tal vez es solo mi imaginación…"_-pensé al momento, aunque aun me molestaba como siempre que están tan cerca de ella mientras lo único que puedo hacer yo es mirarla en silencio…

Quien iba a decirlo…ahora tengo que estar caminando al lado de una de las chicas que me saca de quicio maldición todo sea por ella, además por alguna razón me siento incapaz de poder desobedecer a alguna de sus ordenes, será la culpabilidad?, será lo que siento por ella? Será porque no quiero que ese shinigami gane?...bueno por la razón que sea es la única forma de saldar mi deuda…o eso espero

-oye oye!-me grita con esa voz chillona una chica de cabello corto castaño que me mira como si fuera su mascota-estas escuchando lo que te digo!?-chilla mirándome esperando la respuesta, es una de esas dos que hablaban y molestaban tanto a mi querida Integra-ash! Que tonto que eres! Cuando hable debes prestarme atención! No hubiera aceptado tu invitación de no ser porque tienes un lindo rostro y eres rico!-dice cruzándose de brazos, pero que molesta es! pero quien se cree para hablarme de esa forma si no fuera mujer ya estaría en el cementerio, no me sorprende que la Hellsing por fin haya reaccionado

-siento mi distracción-digo fingiendo cortesía aunque me resulta extremadamente difícil, solo espero que Walter haya llegado antes y no me haga esperar porque no podría estar al lado de alguien como esta chica, mientras camino me viene a la mente el cómo llegue a esto

-+FLASH BACK+-

Es de mañana y estoy esperando al shinigami para que me diga algo sobre integra, sé que no la conozco mucho pero fue suficiente cruzarme con ella para darme cuenta de que algo la molestaba, no parecía ser la misma expresión la que llevaba en el rostro

Lo veo llegar al chico con una sonrisa bastante divertida, como si estuviera guardándome algo, como si se tratara de una sorpresa

-sígueme…-dijo y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, trate de replicar pero él me anticipo y me dirigió una breve mirada-solo hazlo-sentenció no me quedaba de otra era el único puente que tenia hacia Integra

Me guía hacia el gimnasio sin decir ni una sola palabra, maldición! que estará tramando ahora este chico ni siquiera me muestra su horrenda cara para siquiera deducir lo que piensa, solo hasta que llegamos a la puerta del lugar, que es lo que quiere ahora?

-que ahí adentro? Una manada de tus fans, he? shinigami?-digo burlándome de su reputación de chico revista que tiene entre las chicas

-pues sola hay una…-dice casi inaudible por el chillido que produce la puerta mientras la abre, y sentí como si me abriera las puertas del cielo al ver adentro parada con los brazos cruzados, con esa mirada color cielo, y en lo que me enfoque en esos delicados labios de los cuales nunca olvidaría su sabor, de pronto sentí un empujón que provenía desde mi espalda y luego solo escuche algo como "buena suerte" o quizá solo haya sido mi imaginación, después solo el sonido de la gran puerta cerrándose

Solo me quede mirándola, había pedido una oportunidad de acercarme a ella y ahora estaba en frente mío y yo no podía articular ni una sola palabra, pero debo hacerlo de alguna forma yo

-dilo de una buena vez!-dijo clavándome su mirada que tantas veces me había hipnotizado ahora frunciendo un poco el ceño

Entonces dibuje una sonrisa en la boca-Hellsing…-me sentí un poco más confiado al saber que ella había estado esperando por mi así que la mire a los ojos y trate de decir al menos algo con sentido-lo que dije esa noche…yo…la verdad es que yo no quería decir algo tan horrendo como eso…tú no eres un premio ni nada de eso…yo…-dije sin poder explicar que esa noche estaba demasiado emocionado por darle una buena cucharada de su propia medicina al mayordomo pero como decirle eso?-yo…te pido que me perdones

Ella guardo silencio un momento como si estuviera analizándome-terminaste?-pregunto con un tono frio, de un momento a otro la vi acercándose con rapidez hacia mi sin cambiar de expresión, yo solo me quede congelado viendo como ya estaba más cerca, entonces me hizo caer al suelo al hacer flaquear mis piernas con un movimiento rápido, quede apoyado sobre una de mis rodillas, sentí un peso sobre de mi cabeza, un tacto suave haciéndome bajar la cabeza-ja! Crees que será así de fácil Alucard?-dijo en un tono que no conocía, uno de burla? Si uno entre burla y confianza como si no fuera la primera vez que me hablaba de ese modo, trate de levantar mi cabeza pero mi acción fue rechazada-no, no te perdonare hasta que cumplas uno de mis pedidos y quizá de esa forma pueda hacerlo, por tu culpa y tu "inofensivo" comentario mi orgullo Hellsing está en juego-sonaba molesta así que no me atreví a contestar lo que decía

-+FLASH BACK+-

Echo un suspiro pesado al recordar lo que me había pedido que haga, invitar a una de esas chicas hasta el almacén donde nos encontramos con cualquier escusa me dijo que Walter haría lo mismo, y así fue no tardo mucho en venir con la chica encantada abrazada a uno de sus brazos, si no supiera que el también está enamorado de Integra diría que esa chica es su novia

Veo como la que estaba a mi lado corre sorprendida hacia su amiga, las dos se agarran como dos niñas de las manos y luego comienzan a mover el cabello presumiendo a "sus chicos", los cuales éramos nosotros a Walter no le incomoda tal parece hasta por su expresión diría que se burla de las chicas, no me dice nada, está a unos metros lejos de mí, pero espero que me dé información de lo que pasa

Las toma de los brazos a las dos chicas, si también a la que yo traje y la mete al almacén en donde estábamos, no entiendo aun nada, pero luego es como si las hubiera encerrado porque después de eso escucho unos golpes desde dentro de ese lugar y Walter encendió un cigarrillo y camino con las manos en los bolsillos hacia mi

Lo miro como se acerca y es hora de saber qué es lo que pasa-dime por qué hiciste eso? Que es lo que realmente pasa?-el me mira con un poco de sorpresa y luego dibuja una sonrisa divertida en su rostro para echar a reír

-jajajajajajjaja no puede ser no sabes nada!-es tanta su risa que sin querer hace caer su cigarrillo y luego me mira con una sonrisa-creía que ella te lo había dicho…ajajajajajaja-dice lagrimeando de que se ríe!? Me está irritando demasiado-eso demuestra que Integra me quiere a mí y a ti nada-dice mostrándome sus afilados dientes

-vamos dilo de una vez!-grite sin poder contener la curiosidad y molestia por qué Walter siempre tenía que saber todo?

-bien te lo diré solo porque me lo pides con esa cara de perdedor-otra vez incitándome a golpearlo, luego pone una cara más seria indicando que lo que dice no es ninguna broma-esa noche en la que te casi te deje muerto, y después de lo que paso con mi querida señorita Integra, resulta que esas dos que ahora deberán estar pasándola muy mal la hicieron enojar al chantajearla con un video que jamás debió existir-hizo una pausa y miro hacia el lugar-las muy brutas grabaron todo lo que paso…

-pero que dices! Una grabación! Tienes que estar jugando shinigami-que demonios tenían que ver esas tipas en todo esto!?he!?

-pues resulta que de alguna u otra forma querían llevarla a ese mismo lugar parece que no contaban con que nosotros…digo que tu hicieras que corriera de esa forma y que pase eso…por eso ella nos vio la convencieron de salir afuera supongo que tenían otra cosa planeada para llevarla hasta allá, en sí de todas formas iba a pasar y hasta podría decir que evitamos lo peor…-boto un poco de humo-ellas grabaron cada detalle de lo que paso y amenazaron con mostrar esa cinta a todo el colegio si Integra no se convertía en su mascota…ja pero como sabrás ella no permitiría eso así que ahora debe estar ahí dándoles su merecido a las molestosas…

El parecía feliz mientras me decía todo eso pero-que les está haciendo?-pregunte hasta ahora no había visto a la Hellsing enojada siempre parecía tan elegante, disciplinada y tan bella…

Antes de que siga fantaseando él respondió-pues quien sabe es experta en esgrima quizá les haya hecho una que otra abertura ajajajajaja- decía tranquilo, pero en realidad ni el mismo sabia de lo que pasaba realmente ahí adentro, ni tampoco nos lo diría Integra

Mientras esperábamos yo pensaba en lo que el mayordomo me había dicho hace un rato, que de alguna forma la habíamos salvado me tranquilizaba un poco pero no lo suficiente, además que fue una forma extraña de perdonar a alguien, aunque eso ya no importa lo que importaba que si podía conseguir su perdón tendría una oportunidad más de estar a su lado, porque será que es lo único que busco desde que la conocí?, porque me molesta tanto que este chico se le acerque tanto?, porque hago todo esto?, siendo otra chica ya lo hubiera dejado y archivado en el olvido pero por ser ella…es que acaso esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se enamora?

En lo que pienso veo a Walter sacando otra vez su cajetilla, si no deja de fumar de esa forma le dará cáncer de pulmón y se hará mas viejo rápidamente, el voltea la caja y parece que se le acabo el tabaco, gracias a dios no tendré que soportar ese olor tan molesto

-jajajajajaja! Parece que se te acabo tu droga Walter...-el me mira molesto, chasquea la lengua un poco y se acerca para querer pelear, bien por mí no hay problema esta vez será distinto

Pero antes veo como un chico rubio corre a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, es un chico con orejas de gato? Corre con una sonrisa mientras detrás del viene otro chico más alto que el que también tenía el cabello color amarillo, pero que parecía ser un poco extraño no se le veía más que los ojos por que llevaba una especie de gorra haciéndole sombra a los mismos, el más pequeño parecía que se divertía, era bastante ágil y en unos segundos paso al lado de mi con una sonrisa de chesire después lo único que vi fue acercarse al otro grandulón, y chocamos los 4

No me pregunten como, por que ni yo podría explicarlo, tal vez fue gracias al "gatito" que vino a hacer mas infortunado mi día, aparecí encima de alguien, no logre distinguir quien era, si tal vez era el pequeño, el que parecía ser un can o el odioso de Dornez, rece interior mente por que no sea el último, pero tal parece que Dios nunca escucha mis suplicas…

El me vio con cara de asombro abriendo grandemente sus ojos-vamos sé que soy irresistible pero no sabía que causaba esto también en los chicos-dijo mientras yo intentaba levantarme

-maldición cállate! Que no es como si yo quisiera esto!- maldición! es mas incomodo que mi primer día en este lugar al menos ese día era mi amada! Y hasta lo disfrute pero ahora es todo lo contrario, desafortunadamente no soy un tipo con suerte, y no había sido sobre el único e el que me caí, con una de mis rodillas le había aplastado uno de sus pies, el no le dio importancia a nada y volvió a correr detrás del chico que no sé en qué momento había desaparecido por arte de magia, al moverse hizo que quede en una posición mucho mas incomoda que la anterior, esta vez no pude sostenerme sobre mis brazos y lo aplaste, si, aplaste al shinigami, podía sentir su cuerpo maldición! es mi rival no mi amigo gay!, no creía que esto podía ser peor pero de pronto cuando me levante y distancie un poco pude verla parada como la ultima vez mirándonos en silencio solo que esta vez tenía la cara pálida, camino con paso de soldado y la mirada al frente como fingiendo que no había visto nada

-Walter…Alucard…-dijo mientras estaba de espaldas-siento haberlos interrumpido…-mierda! Ya lo malinterpreto, pero que mas podía esperar si me ve encima de otro chico! No soy gay! Yo la amo a ella

-no esp…-trato de decir algo pero se va corriendo, solo veo a Walter alzando con los dedos su cajetilla aplastada, que es lo único que le importa!-tu shinigami desgraciado esto es tu culpa!

-ahhh era de colección…-dice para después pararse y verme con una sonrisa de triunfo-ja! Yo no fui el que te aplasto o sí?, puedo decir que intentabas quitarme mi pureza-dice abrazándose a el mismo burlándose de mi

-Walter maldito!- otra vez aprovechando la situación…en que acabo el día? Pues bien, en una pelea mas

No he vuelto a ver a Integra después de eso, es una desventaja el no conocer el lugar, me la pase el día no muy gratamente, parece que me gane otro enemigo un tal Anderson…, así creía terminado el día pero siguen los problemas…

Alguien me toma del hombro y quien más seria que Walter lo veo no con muchas ganas y él me ve con su típica sonrisa-mañana tendré una cita con Integra-me quedo paralizado en mi lugar, no asimilo lo que me acaba de decir, no podía ser, aun intentaba acercarme a ella y el ya…-te he ganado…-me dice con una sonrisa, yo solo aprieto mis puños con toda fuerza, no quiero creerlo quizá sea otra de sus bromas pesadas-nos veremos en la plaza central justo en la fuente de seguro ella estará hermosa-pero qué demonios me importa donde se verán!, estoy perdiendo la calma no puedo decir nada, por qué? Que no pensaba que éramos gays!? No podía ser por que justamente con él, porque tenía que salir con el…porque!, no puedo aceptarlo!-ten prendido tu celular-me dice y se marcha…pero que fue todo eso!

Llego cansado, molesto por lo que me dijo Walter no sé si creerle, no quiero creerle, no puede ser, me habrá dicho el lugar para que yo vaya a espiarlos?, es muy posible quizá quiere que los vea para disfrutarlo más, maldito Walter!, siento como si la cabeza me fuese a explotar estoy enojado, molesto no quiero que salgan, pero que mas puedo hacer si es que fuera verdad de seguro ella lo habrá aceptado y entonces yo…yo no podría hacer nada…porque si así fue entonces puede significar que a Integra quien le gusta es el shinigami y si entonces es feliz no podría interponerme

-_"si tal vez la hubiera conocido antes…"-_pienso eso y miro por la ventana ya es de noche y yo…-yo estoy actuando como una niña! Maldición!-protesto contra mí, pero que mas puedo hacer tengo toda la cabeza hecha un desastre y desde quela conocí no la puedo sacar de mi mente y ahora aunque me cueste admitirlo me estoy muriendo de los celos! Qué rayos me pasa!

Y una vez más pensando en Integra Hellsing termina mi día…


End file.
